


Stupid Ribbon

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, also really short, i should stop working on these in the middle of the night, reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Brick hated that Blossom started wearing the ribbon in her head instead of the bow
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stupid Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> RIBBON | DAY FOUR | REDS

”What’s with the ribbon?” 

“Huh?” The pink puff asked.

“Lost the bow or something”

“Wanted to try something new” Blossom shrugged. 

I thought about her answer and decided it wasn’t a good enough reason. It’s a bow. She’s had it since she was born (or made) why the change. I glared at the new ribbon as she walked away. 

I was the one who always called the stupid bow childish, but at this moment i took it all back. 

•••

from; Brick  
to; Blossom 

sent @ 3:24 am [The bow looks better] 

I looked at the message and decided on deleting it, that was until the icon saying ‘read’ and typing appeared on my screen. 

from; Blossom  
to; Brick 

sent @ 3:26 am [i thought so too, goodnight jojo]

Brick rolled his eyes at the message but smiled at the response. 

from; brick  
to; blossom 

sent @ 3:30 am [if i ever see it again, i’ll put it to flames. Goodnight Pinky]

Even though the we both said goodnight, we didn’t stop texting for the next hour. Thank god, it was the weekend. 

Though even if it wasn’t the weekend he wouldn’t hesitate to spend an all nighter texting the redhead. He’d never admit either.

**Author's Note:**

> These will get longer when i stop writing them in the middle of the night, but i promise to make the next one longer.


End file.
